


At the end of a lead

by uncagingwardens



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Inquisitor, Canon sexualities, Collars, D/s elements, F/M, Inquisitor sandwich, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Sharing a lover, This would be canon, Threesome of sorts, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor made all the hard decisions, never putting himself first and sacrificing himself for others. But, who is left to care for him? The Seeker and The Tevinter, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of a lead

**Author's Note:**

> I've been promising my friend I would write this up for a few months. Now, here it is. Noah Trevelyan, Cassandra Pentaghast and Dorian Pavus: The sass sandwich with the Inquisitor in the middle. 
> 
> I've never really written threesomes before, so if it's weird I do apologize!

He had his head between her legs, thick collar around his neck tethered to her hand and held tight in her sword grip, one that was infallible and unwavering, making him dizzy with desire as broken moans fell from slick covered lips. He was also being thoroughly plundered at the same time, hips held in tight grips by large, soft hands, hisses and curses in tevene being blown into the hot air of the Inquisitor’s chambers, silk sheets rumpled and falling off of the bed while half empty wine bottles sat on the table beside the bed, along with lengths of rope and silks and a half bottle of oil.

If half of the people that supported the Inquisition knew that the fabled Herald of Andraste Noah Trevelyan loved to be speared open by a man and made subservient by a woman, they would surely want his head on a pike. But as far as that went, the only ones that knew were his advisors, seeing as Josie and Cullen had accidentally interrupted a tryst between the Tevinter, the Seeker and the Herald. And there was no doubt Leliana knew before the others, being the spymaster and all. The oil never ran out and neither did the wine, so it seemed their spymaster wanted to see them all happy, notwithstanding the turmoil the world was in.

This had started with Dorian reading aloud a bit of actual smutty literature, not the ’sugar laced fluff that Varric wrote,’ but something with meat from Tevinter that they so happened to have in the library, leaving Cassandra red-faced and agitated after a chapter, the Seeker storming into the war room and dragging Noah off with little more than a glance at the advisors. He had just returned from Adamant, and was tired, stress pouring from every pore of his being. She’d dragged him to his quarters, Dorian lounging lazily in a simple shirt and trousers on their oversized bed, specially commissioned by Josie to comfortably accommodate three people. Neither of them had been at Adamant, not wanting to risk either of their lives to the demons. He’d earned a good ear ringing when he got back, but they’d both been relieved to have him home safe.

“It seems the Seeker cannot handle actual smut,” Dorian had chuckled, stretching like a cat on the soft covers. She made an annoyed noise, making an obscene gesture at the Tevinter before pushing Noah onto the bed easily and tearing his ugly khaki pajama things off of his body, blunted nails dragging down his muscled chest as Dorian observed mildly, sipping a glass of dark wine. She stripped him easily, her sinewy body flipping him over and guiding him to move into the middle of the bed, snatching up the collar and leash from the nightstand as Dorian lightly swatted his rear, making Noah shiver lightly and kiss the Tevinter’s throat as he still held his glass of wine. A chuckle rumbled through Dorian's chest, lightly sipping his wine before biting lightly at the Inquisitor's ear.

Their relationship was not a common one, to be sure. A man who only enjoyed men, a woman who did the same, and the one who loved both of them in turn, and their particular bodies. At first it had been awkward, the three parties breaking off into pairs to be intimate. The Seeker and the Tevinter were, in each other's minds, threats to their lover though they shared him. It was made a contest: how tired can you make the Inquisitor, and how fast and how much can you get him off? Noah eventually got fucked and sucked raw, refusing both of them until they stop this maddening game. Those two weeks he’d then spent in the Hissing Wastes without either of his lovers had set them straight, forcing them both to work out their differences insofar as Noah was concerned.

The rules they set with each other were simple: they were not sexual partners, which was pretty obvious given Dorian’s preference, they would be roommates at most, maybe friends eventually. They were there for Noah, and they both loved him, oddly enough. He was romantic and funny, charming and sweet, and steel-edged when need be. He’s soft-hearted and likes making others feel welcome in his space, but he is discretionary when it comes to outward affection. He knows what is at stake, and always puts his people before himself and his needs. Trevelyans were always modest in temper, bold in deed and it was more than exemplified in Noah, the youngest of his house and the one who had spent the least amount of time with his actual family. He was a mage, and was sent to the circle in Ostwick as a boy. This did not stunt him in any form, teaching him he loved the bodies of men and women, and he was terrified at first because he was always shit at picking one or the other. He used to be serial heartbreaker for this reason, but he learned to take none over hurting someone he liked. Now, they took the choices from him and made it okay. They at least loved him enough to tolerate each other. How they accomplished that, he would never know. He was too scared to ask.

“Noah?” Cassandra said, carding her fingers through his hair, “Come back to us, my love.” He made a humming noise, looking up at her with those cerulean eyes and giving her a half smile. She returned the smile, giving him a slow kiss. He was now sitting up against Dorian’s chest, his long fingers stroking over Noah’s thick thighs, as Cassandra knelt naked between his knees, holding the thick leather strip and leash in her other hand. He leaned forward, kissing her lightly in return as Dorian pressed his mouth to his neck, nibbling and suckling the sun-kissed skin. Once Dorian was finished softly marking his neck, Cassandra slid the collar around his neck, buckling it with space for two fingers between him and the leather. At the familiar feeling, he sighed and let his body relax, holding stress he was unaware. She’d made the collar a comfort, not a restraint. It let him feel more, no longer trapped in his inquisitor headspace. He was just Noah here, allowed to be selfish and wanting and needing.

He leaned forward, grabbing the oil from the nightstand and passing it back to Dorian while stealing kisses from him, his mustache tickling his nose and making him chuckle. The Tevinter lifted Noah up a bit, sliding oil coated fingers over his ass as he leaned forward, watching Cassandra as she held the leash and coaxed him up onto all fours. She propped up on the bed pillows against the headboard, stretching her legs wide. She was swollen and slick and inviting, making Noah swallow softly as she smirked, tugging the leash in a silent command. This is where I want you, it said, this is where you are needed.

With little preamble, he slotted his mouth against her sex, suckling her as his body bowed a bit, Dorian’s talented fingers curling pleasure from his own depths as he began treating the Seeker to the same. His fingers sank into her cunt softly, earning a hand to the back of his head, the other resting on her propped up knee, holding the collar firmly to his throat. He curled and pumped his fingers into her, tongue circling the hooded nub at her apex, breathing shakily over her slick skin as his body twitched with the ministrations from his amatus, who dragged hard kisses down his back, softly biting the swells of his ass and sucking on his skin, hard enough to leave bruises.

He drew the stress from him with his fingers, opening his body to accept Dorian easily once he was finished. Cassandra’s hips canted beneath Noah’s mouth, digging her blunt nails into his scalp as she reached her fist peak with a shaking moan of his name on her lips. She pulled him away after a moment of being too sensitive to continue for a time, drawing herself down to kiss him, not minding his dampened and slick face. He kissed her hard, sitting upright and pulling her close to him. She grinned, scraping her nails down his chest when Noah shivered from Dorian’s removal of his digits, breathing hotly in his ear, “Are you ready, amatus?”

He nodded with a whine, and Dorian poured oil down his own cock, sitting back on his haunches and bodily pulling the other man into his lap, breaching his muscles easily and drawing a moan from their lips, magic buzzing over Noah’s skin. Without another moment paused, Cassandra mounted her lover, sliding hot and wet over his girth like a properly fitted sheath over a newly sharpened sword, bringing soft gasps form her lips as he moaned, voice desire roughened as he tipped his head back. Dorian straightened his legs out, leaning back against the footboard of the bed as he started rolling his hips up into Noah, digging his fingers into his muscled hips. Noah stayed still a moment, Cassandra tightening the lead and starting to ride him in earnest, cheekbones streaked with pink as she fisted a free hand into his hair, tipping it back to steal a kiss.

His sense of time distorted once they began, his body twisting and contorting in immeasurable pleasure, Dorian nailing him hard enough to make him see stars, crying out in unintelligible strings of sounds. He canted his hips as best he could, never quite matching either pace of his lovers. It was imperfect and messy, spit and sweat and come sticking to their skin in haphazard places. Even though he could barely keep track of much, he could of his lovers. He pressed and circled his lady love’s clit, electricity coating his fingertips and bringing sharp cries from the Seeker’s chapped lips, her face contorting as she bucked her hips into his fingers. Meanwhile, Dorian was marking and bruising Noah’s neck, making him hiss and moan on his own, making the Inquisitor’s body tremble as he slammed up into him.

Cassandra came first with a shout, tightening and throbbing tight around Noah, making his moan sharply and pushing her up off of him, laying on the bed in front of him so he would not buck into her. Dorian wrapped his arms tight around his Inquisitor, stroking him roughly with magic rolling off of his hands, making the Trevelyan come hard with a shout that dragged Dorian with him, biting hard on his neck as he groaned his name and filled him, hot and sticky.

They all calmed down slowly, Noah sprawling out in the center of the bed with Dorian to one side, soothing the bites and hickeys covering his skin, and Cassandra to the other, stroking the rub mark form the collar on his neck once she removed it. Noah relaxed fully, sighing heavily and letting his body be tended to, cared for and put first.

In the war room, he took the lead, made all the hard decisions about who to protect and how to do it. But, within his chambers the rules were changed. He was the one who made no decisions, except yes or no. The Seeker sought to bring him comfort, and the Tevinter taught him how to let others care for him with no second motive.

And the Inquisitor loved them for it, even if they were stubborn and bull-headed any other time.


End file.
